PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Significance: NeuroSPARKS is a unique learning system that leads students through lesson modules to introduce STEM concepts in an imaginative and engaging platform. The system combines inexpensive, wireless electromyography electrodes that are convenient for students to use in a classroom setting with software that presents STEM lessons within a video game. The NeuroSPARKS project aims to develop a highly?effective and accessible system that introduces students to hands?on, relatable science challenges, increases learning, and promotes interest in science. Problem to be Addressed: The NeuroSPARKS system will increase scientific knowledge and interest in K?12 students, addressing the national concern regarding decreasing numbers of students pursuing scientific and technical careers. Increasing interest in scientific fields is crucial for society to address the growing number of medical and technical problems. Long?Term Goal: Improve STEM knowledge and interest in K?12 students. Phase I Results: During the Phase I effort, a NeuroSPARKS system prototype (including hardware and software) was developed and verified to be functional in a classroom setting. Evaluation with seventh?grade students demonstrated statistically significant increases in both science learning and interest following completion of the NeuroSPARKS lesson. Phase II Hypothesis: The SBIR Phase II program will test the hypotheses that students who complete the NeuroSPARKS lessons, expanded for middle school life science, physical science, and engineering design, will see statistically significant increases in both science interest and learning compared to a control lesson. Phase II Summary: Barron Associates, Inc. (award?winning innovators in the field of serious video games) has partnered with educational and game development leaders for this SBIR Phase II program to develop and demonstrate the efficacy of the commercial?ready NeuroSPARKS system. The specific objectives of the Phase II program are to: (1) develop the Phase II commercial?ready EMG hardware comprised of stand?alone wireless electrode modules; (2) conduct focus groups to obtain end?user feedback from students and teachers; (3) create lesson content, which expands the Phase I lessons for use in additional science classrooms, along with teacher training materials; (4) develop the Phase II NeuroSPARKS game software comprised of expanded lesson content and learning challenges; (5) perform usability testing; (6) conduct formal assessment of learning and engagement levels with middle school students following game play; and (7) analyze the results. Impact: The system will have a significant impact on STEM education by increasing student learning and interest through the inclusion of engaging, relevant, and hands?on learning activities as presented via video games using the novel NeuroSPARKS muscle control interface.